


How Wonderful Life is While You're In The World

by Glove23



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fic Challenge, Mistletoe, Multi, New Years Eve, Slow Dancing, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: New Year's Eve at the Wheeler Household





	How Wonderful Life is While You're In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! This is a fic challenge between @val_creative and I!! They gave me these prompts and I had a blast writing this, Enjoy!

Christmas at the Wheeler household was the usual affair. Presents under the tree, Mike and Nancy throwing wrapping paper at each other, before taking their battle outside into the freshly fallen snow. Mrs. Wheeler makes a ham, Mr. Wheeler falls asleep in front of the tv. Holly plays with her new toys around the tree.

That was all fun and normal, but what Nancy was really looking forward to, was New Years Eve.

The day itself arrived like days tend to, slowly and painfully. It was only in the afternoon of December thirty-first when the excitement for the night ahead and for the the new year kicked in.

Mike had plans with his friends, and they commandeered the basement, all laughing loudly and playing games.

Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler had gone to a party, leaving their children home alone. By eight o' clock, Holly had already taken herself upstairs and put herself to bed, so Nancy was alone, sitting on the couch with a leftover piece of pumpkin pie covered in whipped cream when the doorbell rang. 

She hastily shoved another bite of pie into her mouth before leaping up to answer it. Reaching the door, she yanked it open, revealing Steve Harrington and Jonathon Byers standing on her stoop, bundled warmly against the cold night. 

She smiled at the two, and shook her head. "Took you guys long enough." She said, exasperated.

"Oh come on, Nanc, you didn't think we'd leave our best girl home alone on New Years Eve did you?" Steve said.

Nancy rolled her eyes and turned back into the house, gesturing for them to follow. The boys took their coats and scarves off and hung them up, as Nancy traveled back to the living room for her pie. Jonathon walked into the living room and plopped next to Nancy on the couch, while Steve ventured downstairs to say hi to the kids. 

Jonathon gestured to the pie in Nancy's hands and said, "What, you didn't get any for me?" 

Nancy laughed. "Nope. The kitchen is right over there." She said, pointing. Jonathon sighed dramatically and reached over, scooping some of the whipped cream off Nancy's pie onto his finger and popping it in his mouth. "Jonathon!" Nancy shouted, and he laughed. 

"I'm going to save Steve from our brothers, be right back." He said, hopping up and venturing downstairs, and Nancy could hear the groans of disappointment as Jonathon took Steve away. They both climbed the stairs and walking back into the living room, Steve hit his on something hanging from the doorway.

"Ah what the fuck." Steve said, jerking back and examining the small plant wrapped in ribbon. "Why do you guys still have mistletoe up?" 

Nancy stuck another piece of pie in her mouth and shrugged. "We haven't taken any of our decorations down, why would we take that down?" 

Jonathon had also stopped in the doorway when Steve cursed, both of them looking up at the plant. Mistletoe...Steve and Jonathon both jerk their heads down to look at each other at the same time.

Mistletoe. 

Steve smirked at Jonathon, and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed Steve's arms and pulled him to him, making Steve let out a breathy laugh. And then they were kissing, and nothing else matter at the moment, nothing except the two of them. 

They pulled back, and Steve licked his lips, and said, "Hmm...sweet."

"Nancy had whipped cream on her pie." Jonathon said. 

"I can think of better places for whipped cream than a piece of pie." Steve said, pulling Jonathon closer to him once again.

"I can't!" Nancy said, squeezing her way between the two of them. "I felt left out of the kissing."

Both boys grinned, and leaned forward, pressing kisses to each of her cheeks.

She hummed, pleased. "Thank you." 

Steve wrapped his arms around both of them, and started rocking slowly to music floating up from downstairs. They all kind of flowed together, and swayed, wrapped up completely in each other.

And as the kids downstairs yelled, "Happy New Year!" and Steve turned her head to kiss her, Nancy thought that she wouldn't mind staying like this forever.


End file.
